Many types of products may be purchased online for delivery directly to a customer, including grocery items and other consumables. Delivery of consumable products may present special challenges to online merchants of such products. For instance, these types of products may be perishable or have a limited shelf life, requiring different inventory control, delivery, and other logistic processes for these types of products. Challenges may also be presented to a customer that orders consumable products from an online merchant. For instance, the customer may need to repeatedly place orders for the same consumable products on a regular basis, and the customer may have to track the shipment of the products to arrange to be present at delivery in order to ensure that perishable goods do not spoil.
Some online merchant systems may provide customers the ability to place standing orders for delivery of consumable products on a recurring basis, such as every week or every month. However, these systems may be limited in their flexibility for allowing modifications of the recurring orders or for allowing the addition of one-time or specialty products to an order. Further, the customer may not be able to schedule the recurring orders for the same time and day of each week or month, thereby making it difficult for the customer to arrange to be present at the delivery of perishable goods or other consumables.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the disclosure made herein is presented.